Vamphala
by quinngirl117
Summary: Vamphala is a country for supernaturals to start over to become accepted. When a witch who isn't like the other witches and is a cast out witch, the keepers bring her in wanting to help her. She enters a new world where a mixed family is trying to learn to accept each other and live with one of another. Can they all help each other accept each other. Lemons in later chs. R&R. :)
1. Ch 1: Back Stories & First Meetings

When I was born people thought I was dead. I had full white hair and wasn't crying. Most babies cry right? Well I didn't. I didn't make a single noise. Later they realized I was alive and I had a small patch of black in my white hair. My mother was so scared of my hair and then... my eyes. My eyes were a burnt orange cat eyes. All witches have yellow cat eyes at rare times lime green cat eyes, but never burnt orange. They didn't want me along with all supernatural foster homes, not even vamps who usually takes unwanted children in to kill and drink their blood, but they wouldn't even take me. No humans could take me with my witch blood. I became an orphan and I freak. People feared me.

Now 19 years later I'm full grown and living on the streets. I have long white curly hair and fluffed black bangs that cover my left eye. The bangs was fluffed not curled like the rest of my hair and the fluff and curl is all natural. I still have my burnt orange cat eyes. I also have tan skin. I dress in a nice warm furred heavy coat and baggy black warm pants and warm black steel toe boots that I got from the clothes for the poor thing. I am still feared, maybe even more, but I no longer care and I still have never cried. I think it's impossible for me to cry even though at times I would love to. I try to cry and nothing comes out.

So that is where my story is now. Me on the streets being a freaked and feared. I was walking when I ran right into someone. I fell down on my ass my hood falling off with my long hair going every where, my hair went to my waist so it was long, and my sunglasses coming off my eyes falling onto my stomach. The guy who I ran into fell back too. He had black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black sweatshirt, and boots. He had long spiky black hair and brown eyes and tan skin. He was quiet cute, but not my type I was more into red heads. I groan sitting up.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The guy said helping me up.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Your the-

"The witch girl who everyone fears ya." I said rolling my eyes picking my glasses back up.

"Well I don't fear you." i rolled my eyes.

"Ya I don't care." I said putting my sunglasses on and tucking my hair back into my hood. He frown looking at me.

"Look if you don't want to be feared anymore, I'm from Vamphala-

"Where everyone gets a restart and not judged, but excepted. I know. I heard that before." I said pushing my bangs back and my hood on. He sighed.

"Well if you change your mind here." He handed me a card. "Give me call if you want to come to Vamphala." With that he walked away. I looked down at the card. I couldn't go. I would never be accepted and... you probably need money to get in. With that I looked at the card once more, it had Vamphala written in the front and his name and the keepers on the back, his name was Alexander Perry I read before ripping it up and throwing it into the trash bin. I sighed and walked off down the street.

(Alex's pov)

Vamphala is actually a whole country, not on any human map. The northern part of it is always freezing, that is where the keeper castle is, the southern part is always warm, the eastern part is always spring, the western part is always fall. The middle is always seasonal like the regular human countries. The castle that we keepers live in is huge. It was tall and dark with 100 bedrooms, a ball room, a huge dinning room, a huge kitchen staffed with the best chefs, a huge game room with all arcade games, a big in door swimming pool room, 55 bathrooms, a huge office, a huge library that is the biggest in the world and has every human made book and supernatural made book in the world, and then we had a nice big sun room where my mother does her gardening.

When I was 9 my father, a good father, but with bad ideas, got arrested for stealing, he was stealing to help his family. He was sent to 9 years in jail and my mother couldn't survive without him so she remarried to Arebic Perry. They fell in love and had two more kids with the 12 they had already. My mom had 6 kids, my brother Sebastian, my brother Liem, my sister Lauren, me, and my twin sisters Luna and Moona. Then Aerbic had 6 kids also, a son named Sebastian, twins Steven and Drake, Mary, Kim, and Susan.

Even when my father got out we never went back... he ended up being worst than before and killed a guy landing him life in prison. He wasn't smart, but he was my father. Sebastian is married so he doesn't live in the castle, neither was Liem and Lauren because they had there own places, and so does Kristofer too. Sebastian is 27, Kristofer is 29, Liem is 24, Lauren is 23, Steven and Drake are 19, I'm 18, Mary is 15, Kim is 13, Moona and Luna are 16, Susan is 11, and our newer kids from both Drake and Perry is my brother Ryder whose 5 and my sister Christii. We all had our names changed to Perry though, because well... Drake's name is Drake and that is my last name so it would be confusing.

So we live together in our huge castle and it's nice, but that girl... she should really come here. I sighed walking up the steps to our castle. Were Keepers we bring supernaturals into town and keep peace among all the kinds making sure they treat everyone equally and nicely. I'm a keeper, my brothers Steven and Drake. Although Sebastian and Liem aren't living with us they are also keepers. Only the guys are keepers although my sisters Luna and Lauren are trying to convince my father to let them become keepers too, because we need the people and he won't hire anyone who isn't apart of the family.

I walked into the castle and saw my father sitting there newspaper in hand and Lauren and Luna begging to join. I walked over to him and before I could talk to him he cut me off. "Can you help your brothers Steven and Drake with the posts they are working on outside?" I sighed.

"Yes father." I said and walked away grumpy. I wanted to see if he knew where my mother was. All well I'll have to find her after. I walked outside and saw Drake and Steven.

Now you can tell who is a Perry and who is a drake just by looking at us. The Drakes have thick brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin... whereas the Perry's not so much.

The Perry's have bright red hair, pale skin, and big green eyes or blue eyes. They are lean, but strong, fast and flexible. The Drakes are more strong and tall, they are shorter. We have more of a ruffer look where they look like total Irish guys. You can tell they're Irish with one look. We look more of a Spanish and Hawaiian mix look.

Steven had long red hair and big blue eyes. His hair went to his shoulders and covered his eyes. He had pale skin with a bunch of freckles and was only 5'11". He was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a black jacket. Drake had a mop of red hair and big green eyes and pale skin with a lot of freckles more so than his brother. He was also 5'4". He was in a red long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants and a heavy heavy black jacket. Steven was the tallest out of all of the Perry's... he was also getting a haircut from my mother today which he hated, but he will lose his long shagged look.

"So what are we doing?" I asked walking over to them.

XXXXXXX

We finished with Steven shivering all the way. "So you bang into this girl whose feared by all and she was hot." Steven asked shaking his head. "Should have gotton her number." I rolled my eyes.

"I think she should come here." Steven stopped walking and looked at me.

"Here as in Vamphala?"

"Ya... Look I don't think she's that evil."

"Maybe not... but you should talk to dad." He said as he walked through the three feet of snow. "Damn it I'm freezing. I'm freezing my fangs off." I rolled my eyes at the crazy vampire. That's another thing the Perry's are Irish vampires and we, Drakes, are Spanish/Hawaiian werewolves. So I don't get cold often.

"Fine..." I grumbled and walked up the steps and walked over to my father. "Um father I-

"Did you finish the task I gave you?" My father asked cutting me off.

"Ya we finished in minutes once Alex helped." Steven said walking in casually. "Oh he wanted to ask you about this girl he met." He said knowing how formal I was with him unlike the Perrys are with their dad.

"Hmmm... What about this girl?" He asked putting his paper down looking up at me with his green dark eyes. He also had red hair which was like his son Steven's but thicker.

"She's the witch everyone fears all the time. I thought she could come to Vamphala to start over... but I know I have to check in with these things with you and-

"Alexander she is feared for a reason. To other witches she is the devil's daughter with her eyes and death hair." He said cutting me off. "I don't think someone like her should be here." He said starting to pick of his paper and I have no idea what made me speak out, but I did.

"Yes, but the whole point of this place is for people like her to be able to be accepted. If we kick people out like her than what is stopping us to that to others. The whole Vamphala code is to accept people like her and give them chances. We can't do that if we don't even give her a chance." I said harshly making Steven, who at the moment was balancing on two legs of his chair go back down on all four legs looking at me shocked. Drake looked up shocked staring at me, but I continued. "She may not even be bad. All we know about her is gossip and rumors... rumors that may just not be true." I said harshly.

"Maybe so, but we can't risk having someone who could ruin everything we live by and that is safety." He said back to me just as harshly and with a warning that i was over stepping my boundary.

"Fuck that." I said back harshly and Steven shook his head at me fiercely telling me to stop, but I didn't. "Your just afriad of trusting an idea that came from someone who isn't your son. If it was Drake or Steven asking you to take a chance on this girl you would hop right to the chance, but it's me asking. The son of a guy whose rotting in jail. The kid who is just like him. Isn't that what you said to me the first time we met?" I said harshly. "Well fuck you. You judge everyone who isn't family just like those people judge that girl." I said stormed out of the room without a look back.

I was sitting on the roof above the attic, which is my room, when the door flap opened revealing my aging mother. She had long curly black hair that started to gray and she had big brown eyes that showed tiredness and worry. Her face had some wrinkles, but she still as beautiful as ever in my mind.

"Hey honey your dad-

"Arebic is not my father." I snapped at her and flinched feeling sorry afterwards. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"I know sweety." She said holding me in her arms. I sighed and rest my head on her shoulder my arm around her waist. "I agree with you. He is tough on you and never listens to your ideas." She said and I frown. "But he does care. Don't think he doesn't. He took a risk letting you in here with you being like your father through and through." She sighed. "He's trying to connect with you honey, but it's hard for him. He has 6 of his own to watch out for, two that we share, and then 6 more of mine." I sighed.

"Yes, but four did move out."

"Yes, but he still has 5 of his own to watch, most much younger than your siblings, than 4 of mine, and two of the ones we share... and one is still teething." I sighed nodding. "He's trying, but your sisters are running him ragged. They want to be keepers to help him, but won't leave him alone about it." She said sighing running her fingers through my hair. I nod.

"I know, but I have never once asked him of anything and when i ask him to take a chance on this girl for me he automatically turns me down." I said mad still. She sighed still running her fingers through my hair.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe he'll change his mind if I tell him everything that's going on." I nod and she kissed my forehead. "Don't stay out here to long it's freezing." I smiled as she went back in. I laid back on the roof.

"Maybe, but I love the cold... like dad." I said sighing.


	2. Ch 2: Choices and Restarts

(The witch girl's pov)

I was sitting outside in the cold eating a bag of chips that I got from the guy who owned the store I was leaning against. I helped him out once in a while and in return I get a thing of food, my choice. It was freezing out and so I pulled my legs up to my big chest eating a chip a doing so. "Here." I looked up and saw a steaming cup in the owner's hand. He was a great guy.

"Thanks." i said taking the steaming cup.

"You help me a lot and it's freezing out. I want you to drink and warm up." I nod and he went back inside. I sipped the hot chocolate and closed my eyes so fulfilled.

"So... this is where you hang out during blizzards." I looked up at the guy from yesterday... Alex I think. "Look come to Vamphala."

"Why?" I said taking another sip. "I won't be wanted and-

"And my father Arebic wants you to come to Vamphala." He said sitting down. "It would be good for you." I looked away and bit another chip. "He knows how you don't have much... and how you think people won't accept you so... he's letting you stay with us. Then he can help you learn more about who you are and what you can do. Help you understand yourself more." He said handing me something chocolaty. "Witches love chocolate... don't know why."

"Because of the milk in it... all witches have a cat soul. Cats loves milk." He nod.

"Hmmm never thought of that." I nod and took it from him and threw my empty chip bag into the trash which went right in. I took another sip of my hot drink and took a bite of the chocolate bar. "So... do you want to?" I frown. "Come on. It would be fun." I rolled my eyes and a smile came over my face.

"I think your the one whose a freak." He laughed.

"Ya maybe... so..." I sighed biting the chocolate again. I sighed once more and looked at him.

"What's the catch?" He looked away.

"Well um there's a few." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

"Well... The part of Vamphala that we live in is the northern part which is-

"Always cold and snowy I know."

"Right and at my house... we tend to have to dress more formally because my father likes us to dress nice in case someone came by. Mostly the guys just wear jeans and a dress shirt, but the girls..." My eyes went huge.

"Do I look like a type of person who wears a fucken dress." I snapped at him. He looked away.

"No not really... so um... look it's a good choice for you to live with us... but I can tell you'll have to think about it. So look I'll see you tomorrow and see what you have to say." He said standing up. He turned around and said one thing before walking off. "But I think you should accept the invitation. It maybe good for you." he said walking off. Frank came back out with his own bag of chips.

"You should say yes. You'll have a warm bed, hot meals, nice fancy clothes. And you'll even find out how to use magic and learn your heritage." I frown. "Kid. You will die if you keep living like this on the streets. This blizzard is going to be fierce. You need to keep warm or you'll freeze to death. Look I won't tell you what to do... I know better, but you should take his offer. He's trying to help you and Vamphala is the best place for someone like you." I sighed. Frank was human, but he knew a lot for a human. No human knows about anything about supernatural, but him and he knows a lot. I looked over at him.

"What if they hate me too and leave me like my parents." he sighed running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't you want to take the chance that they may love you like I do. You are a good kid and I know it. If I could I would take you in as my own... but I'm too old to do that. It's hard enough to get around on my own." He was 80 something so ya I knew how it was for him. "Anyways look kid take a chance." He said kissing my forehead. "You'll regret it if you don't I know you." He said standing up. "Ohw." He said standing up and his leg cracked. "I'm too old for this." he mumbled and walked inside. I laughed. He was like a grandfather to me. I smiled and sat back.

What if I did go? What if I did like it? What if they become like a family to me? What if...

(Alex's pov)

I was laying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. I had my head off the bed and my legs propped up. I had a ball made of rubber that looked like an atom with a bunch of strings like things going around it and I had my fingers in between rolling it in my hands. I sighed. "Come in." I saw my father walk in and I sat up turning around. He never came into my room. He never even came up to me or came to me... I always go to him. What was he doing here?

"Can we talk?" He asked and I thought I saw nervousness in him. I frown.

"I guess." He sat down across from me.

"Look about the other day-" I look down.

"I over stepped I'm sorry." I said cutting him off not looking at him. I heard him sigh so i looked up at him.

"No... I did." i frown confused. "I have been treating you as if your a servant. Never actually talking to you just ordering you around. I know I'm not your father and I will never be, but I want to try and be there for you. I mean you are my step son." i looked down. "Look Alexan... Alex. I want to try to actually start a good relationship between us. Something we can build on. I want to be able to know that you think of me as a father and that you can come to me for anything... like my boys think. You need a father Alex and I haven't been one for you. I want to try and change that." He said looking at me. He never called me by my nickname... he must be really trying. I nod.

"Okay." I said quietly. He smiled for the first time to me.

"Good. I just want to try to make this work better." He said standing up. "I'll leave you to... whatever you were doing." He said walking out. I laughed looking down at the rubber ball in my hand.


	3. Ch 3: Welcomings

The cast out Witch doesn't have a name because her family never gave her one when they left her alone. So she is going to be given a name in this ch.

* * *

(Witch girl's pov)

I walked up the castle's steps with Alex. "What if-

"Can you please stop with the what ifs. Relax okay. They'll like you so relax." Alex said stopping looking at me in the eyes. I frown.

"I have only one more. What if they ask me for my name?" He frown.

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't have one." I said looking at him. He looked at me shocked.

"You don't have a name?" I shook my head. He frown. "Well you can just pick one you like. Think of it this way if you pick your own name you won't have to worry about not liking it." I frown looking down.

"Ya but-

"Look it's fine just pick one." I sighed.

"Yes, but it's the parents who pick it... I would feel weird if I picked it." He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. I'll have my mother pick it for you. Would that make you feel better?" I thought about it for a second and nod. "Good come on." He said leading me up the rest of the way. "If you don't want to make a big deal about it don't worry because my family is in the library. My mom probably in her sunroom so come on." He lead me into a bright room and sure enough an older looking women was knelt down gardening. She had gardening gloves on and she had curly black hair pulled back in a ponytail with bits of gray mixed in with her hair. She looked older, but was still good for, what I think of her age. "Mother?" The guy said walking me in. The woman stood and smiled.

"Hey Alex. Oh you must be the witch he talked about." I smiled weakly and nod.

"Um... can you keep an eye on her I have to go talk to Arebic." He said and his mother nod. When he left she looked towards me.

"So what's your name?" i looked down.

"I don't have one... my parents never gave me one before they left me." I said quietly and she sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry... do you want me to come up with one for you. After all I am a mother." I smiled and nod. "Okay well... lets see a name that can describe your uniqueness." She said thinking. "Hmmm middle and first?" I nod. "Okay hmmm... how about Talia Roxanne... do you want a last?" I nod and she thought for a minute before saying the whole name. "Talia Roxanne Monovo?" She asked me and I thought about it. Talia Monovo? Talia Roxanne Monovo? Talie? Roxie? Mono? Hmm I like it. I smiled and nod. She smiled. "Good... well for nicknames... i'm big into nicknames... so what do you think?"

"Talie? Or Roxie? Or even Mono? A nickname for each name." She smiled.

"Hmm well they are all good, but I will go with Talie." I nod smiling. "Now Talia, I think we should go show you to the rest of the fam- but first you should change. Impress them." She said with a smile and lead me upstairs. "We got your room all set up. We had Moona get some clothes for you. You see Luna and Lauren, my daughters are more tough whereas Moona, Luna's twin, is all about shopping." And with that she told me all her kids names and step kids and the story of the Perry and Drake mix. I nod actually interested. "Now let's actually get back to work and get a nice outfit for you. Look Alex said you were a bit more... uncomfortable in a dress so I talked to Arebic he said it's fine if you don't wear formal clothes, just nice stuff without... slutness." I laughed and nod.

"Okay." With that I got dressed in black skinny jeans with holes and a silver chain on the side. Then I had on a black corset like tank top on and white hightops. I brushed my hair after showering and dried it and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot, but classy too. My big boobs, but not crazy too big, showed perfectly, not too much and defiantly not too little. I smiled.

"You like?" I nod and smiled turning to face her. "You look great. Ready to meet them?" I frown. "Don't worry they will be on their best behavior." I frown, but nod. We walked downstairs and headed down lots of hallways and loops and finally made it to the library doors. "Not all the kids live here so you'll have to meet them later." I nod and walked in with her.

One guy had pale skin and green dark eyes. He also had red hair that went to his shoulders, but was thick. The guy next to him had similar red hair and green eyes, but he had a mop of red hair and big green eyes and pale skin with a lot of freckles more so than his brother. He was also 5'4". He was in a red long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. Then there was Alex. Then a girl with short black hair to her shoulders and tan skin and brown eyes with a girl next to her who looked the same, but they had different color dresses on. One was purple the other was black. Then there was a shorter girl who had red hair and blue eyes and pale skin, next to her was a girl who looked just like her, but her wasn't in braids, she looked younger. Than there was a toddler with red hair, but tan skin and brown eyes. Next to her was a 5 year old boy with brown hair and pale skin with freckles and green eyes.

"Now this is Talia Monovo." Alex's mother introduced me and Alex smiled at me knowing I just got the name.

"Arebic." The first guy I notice said shaking my hand. The one who was next to him shook my hand.

"Drake." He said. "And that's Christii." He said pointing to the toddler. "And next to her is Ryder." The little boy.

"I'm Luna and this is Moona." Luna had the purple dress and long hair that went to her mid back and Moona was the one in the black who had her hair to her shoulders. "Then those two are Mary and Kim." She said pointing to the one in the braids and then the one who wasn't.

"Ya my twin Steven is busy with our sister Susan right now, but you can meet him after." Drake said to me and I nod.

"Oh that reminds me." Alex's mother said. "First off you can call me Lilly, and second I need to talk to Steven for a bit." And with that she walked out.

"I'm sure my mother already showed you to your room, but I will show you actually around so you won't get lost." Luna said as she and Moona dragged me out.

XXXXXXX

After the tour we were sitting in the sun room at the small table watching Lilly play with her flowers. "Don't worry if you ask to help she'll say no. She doesn't like anyone touching her flowers." Luna said. "She actually locks this door when she isn't in here." I nod in understanding.

"Ya after giving Steven his hair cut she came in here then we did." Moona said nodding. I smiled.

"Ya Steven's hair looked like our father's but worst. Our father's hair is neat and tame, but Steven's hair was bad. So he got a hair cut." Luna said to me.

"Speaking of which when will he show us?" Moona asked her mother.

"He'll be done in a minute. He is taking a shower to get all the hair off him."

"Did you cut it really short?" Luna asked.

"No."

"My mother is great at haircuts. She used to be a hairdresser, but later quiet to live here, but she was well known for her great cuts." Moona said and then we heard shoes. We looked up and saw a guy walk in.

"Happy?" The guy asked his sisters.

"Oooh you look nice." Luna said.

"Ya nice look stud." Moona said laughing making the guy roll his eyes. "BTW this is Talia the witch girl." Moona added.

"Steven." The guy said looking at me. His new look was more than good, it was hot. He had buzzed some of his hair a bit and spiked it all up with the rest and it was short, but not short enough to show it's spiked. He had nice cute blue eyes that looked like pools of sapphire. He was pale and had freckles. He was defiantly a Perry. He was a bit short, but taller than the rest of the Perry's so far. He was only about 5'11" which wasn't too short, but compared to the Drakes, it was. Moona and Luna were 5'7", Alex was at least 6'2", and Drake, who was a Perry, was only 5'4", which is an inch shorter than me. He had baggy jeans and a blood red dress shirt on.

"Talia Monovo." i said and he smiled.

"Ya and-

"Ya whatever, but isn't his new look cute Talie?" Luna asked and I blushed slightly.

"Shut up already Luna. It's not that big of a deal." Steven said and his face was as red as his firey hair. He turned and left not wanting me to see him blush, but it was too late.

"Ooooh somebody has a crush." Moona yelled loud enough for Steven to hear. I saw Steven flip her off as he round the corner out of our sight. Luna giggled. I blushed more.

"Oh leave Steven alone Mo and you to Lunnie." They just giggled more at Lilly's words.

"But did you see his face when I asked what Talie thought. His face matched his hair." Luna said laughing hysterically. Lilly chuckled a bit.

"Yes, but it's not funny." Lilly said even though she covered her mouth so her giggles couldn't be heard.

"Then why you laughing Mom?" We looked up and saw Alex leaning against the door frame. Lilly sighed wiping the tears from her face.

"Because his face matched his hair." Lilly said giggling a bit. He shook his head.

"Typical." He smiled looking at me. "My father wanted to know if you would want to go with Stevie and I on a keeper business thing." Moona laughed.

"Oh please you just want to see her get him to blush."

"Well ya of course." He said smiling. "But no dad wants her to come with us." He said looking at me. I nod.

"Okay." I said standing up.

"Come on." We walked out and I grabbed my heavy sweatshirt, still keeping it. I put it on as he did the same. "Hey D go find your twin and tell him that he's coming with us on a task." Drake frowned.

"Why can't I come too?"

"Dad wants you to go with Luna and Lauren on a task so they can train to be a Keeper." Drake smiled widely.

"He caved." Drake laughed. "Okay then see ya." He said walking off. I looked at Alex confused.

"He had the keepers be his sons and no one else, but he finally allowed my begging sisters to join the Keepers, because we need more people. He also wants you to join because having a witch as a keeper may come in handy."

"Yes but I can't-

"He knows. He's going to have someone teach you, but he still thinks it'll help." I nod and saw Steven walking over.

"So I heard we have a task." We nod and he sighed. "Fine let's me just get changed I don't feel like loosing another good shirt because of these stupid tasks." He said walking off.


	4. Ch 4: First Kiss

We waited awhile and Alex finally sighed. "Hey do me a favor and go upstairs to the room all way at the end of the hall and tell Steven to hurry up." I sighed and turned and went upstairs as asked. I knocked on Steven's door.

"Alex says to hurry up." I said and I heard sigh.

"You can come in. I figured he would get tired of waiting." He said now buckling his black jeans. He has no shirt on and I blush slightly. These jeans were more holey and worn out. He finished and pulled his black boots on tying them up. He saw me blush and look down blushing slightly. "Sorry I'm not done yet." he said standing and walking over to his closet door pulling off the shirt that was hanging there. His room was so neat minus the clothes he had taken off and left in a heap at the foot of his bed. His back was to me, but I could see enough. He had scars all up his back. He was pale, but extremely sexy looking. He was lean, but had a lot of muscle. You could see it when he pulled his shirt on, the way his shoulder blades constrict. I looked away blushing. I was able to see his chest in the mirror long enough to count his abs, he had an 8 pack. Nice and tight and- oh god stop checking him out. I'm going to have an organism just by looking at him.

He finished and pulled his black winter jacket on over his long sleeved black cotton shirt. "Done?" he nod and we walked out as he locked his door. He turned around and saw my 'what the fuck' look and he laughed.

"My sister is into the opening doors rampaging through the room and locking herself in for fun then not able to remember how to get out."

"You 3 year old sister..." I asked hopeful. he laughed.

"Ya not my older sisters. The three year old."

"Just checking." I said pushing my hair behind my ear and was about to turn when he stopped me by stepping in front of me. I looked up at him as he pushed my black bangs back.

"Doesn't it bother you to hide such gorgeous eyes." I blushed slightly.

"Not really. People get freaked out by my eyes anyways... so why bother liking them..." I said rambling on. He smiled.

"I like them." He said and smoothed the bangs back down and with his thumb he rubbed my bottom lip a little bit. He smiled looking down. He moved his thumb across my lip. I looked up at him my heart racing. He pulled away and was about to step back thinking I was upset with him, but I kissed him before he could. He stood there shocked for a millisecond before he pushed me against the wall kissing me back harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He held onto my ass kissing me more. I slid my tongue into his mouth and I heard him moan. This wasn't the first time I did this, but this was different... this was perfect. I felt his hands go up under my shirt and I needed air, but him being a vampire he didn't. I pushed me back a bit and he looked at me confused.

"Need. Air." I said breathing heavily. He laughed.

"Sorry... forgot." He said and he waited for me to start breathing normal. While he waited he kissed up my neck which only made my breath worsen and I closed my eyes and a moan escaped me making me blush. I felt him smile against my neck. Then he whispered softly in my ear, "I love hearing you moan." I blush and a shiver went down my spine. "Now what do you sound like when you scream my name is what I'm wondering." He said and I blushed. Then he went back to kissing me again. I kissed him back pushing his jacket off him. He moved his arms and shimmed out of it. Then I started pulling his shirt off when he frozed. I looked at him confused. Did I do something wrong? He lean over and whispered in my ear. "We can continue this as long as you don't my brother catching us." I blushed as red as his hair and he smiled. "Thought so." He let me down easy and pulled his coat back on. "We should go. He's starting to stomp up here." He said and wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve and then wiped mine and frown.

"What?" He sighed.

"Your lips bleeding." I saw his eyes growing red and I pulled away.

"Sorry." I said wiping it.

"Don't worry i'm good at controlling it." I frown. i had no idea how bad my blood was to him, but I couldn't help, but bring his head done kissing him. He gasped and soon his hunger took over and he started to suck on my bottom lip. I moan closing my eyes. He sucked more until my lip stopped bleeding and he pulled away his eyes bright red. "Your blood tastes so good." He said looking down at my neck. I frozed. Maybe I shouldn't have let him taste my blood. He shook his head clear and his red eyes turned back to blue. "Sorry... it just.. your blood tasted really good." He said looking away. "I want drink from you unless you give me permission." he said and I turned his head.

"It's fine. I'm not worry." I said and kissed him. He moaned kissing me back, but then i heard Alex's feet which meant he was close. I pulled back and he nodded and wiped his lips as I did the same with mine. I fixed my bangs and hair and started walking ahead of him.

"Are you-

"Come on lets go Alex." Steven said walking past him.

"No worry he was still getting dressed so I just waited." i said and walked past him, but before I could he grabbed my wrist.

"Why do I smell blood?" Alex asked me and I saw hurt in his eyes... did he know? Did he actually feel something for me.

"No..." I said trying to make myself sound confused.

"Are you-

"Are you two coming or what?" Steven asked and I could see his eyes were a bit tenser. "Or do you two need a room?" He said with a smirk making me glare at him.

"Shut up dufes." Alex said letting go of me, but I saw a blush. I walked down and past Steven. Alex said back watching Steven and I as we walked outside.

"God it's fucken cold." I mumbled wrapping myself up with my arms. I could see Steven twitch as if wanting to wrap me up in his arms, but he just looked away.

"Ya well you should had worn something more." Steven said, but I could see the concern so i was about to tell him I would be fine when...

"Here." Alex said giving me his coat.

"But-

"I don't get cold easily." He said with a nice smile. "Plus you need it more." I nod and put it on, but I saw Steven look at Alex a bit jealous, but he didn't notice as he walked ahead. When I thought he was far enough away I whispered to Steven,

"Don't worry will ya. Seriously you look like a jeal-

"What a jealous boyfriend?" Steven looked over at me hurt. I looked down.

"Only if you want to be." He looked at me shocked.

"Wait you actually want to go out wi-

"Hurry up you two. I want to get it over with." Alex said as he was farther ahead. I stopped and kissed Steven quietly and quickly.

"Yes." I said and turned walking ahead. Steven grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "Steven Alex will- mmmph." My words got cut off by Steven's lips kissing me. I knew Alex heard and saw us, but I couldn't help, but kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled back resting his forehead against mine.

"I would love to go out with you." He said and kissed me once more. We turned and saw Alex watching and I could see how upset he was.

"Are you two just going to stand there making out all day are we going to actually get some work done." He said a bit harshly and walked away. I frown.

"Don't worry about him he'll-

"Steven you knew he was going to be upset." I said looking up at him upset.

"Talie we kissed. He shouldn't even be upset. Were dating now. Seriously he's going to have to-

"Steven we could have waited for a better-

"Hey you asked me out now. So I answered now."

"Ya by kissing me and you knew-

"Talia he likes you, you and I both see it. That wont change. Telling him now that were dating will help him move on sooner. If we had waited he would be even more upset. Trust me I lived with him for 11 years. Look if your that upset with me then don't go- Mmmph." I cut him off kissing him.

"I want to go out with you, but next time don't kiss me to just piss him off."

"I didn't. I didn't even think about it until after I saw his face. I kissed you because I wanted to. I forgot about Alex in that moment." He said with complete honesty. I sighed and hugged him.

"I'm cold." He laughed and hugged me back.

"Come on let's not piss Alex off more than we have already." I nod and we pulled away and started to walk again.


	5. Ch 5: First Love Making In Library

(Alex's pov)

I was sitting in my room when i heard a knock. "What?" i said upset still.

"Look Alex I'm sorry. Can we just talk please." I heard Steven's voice and sighed.

"Fine."

"Look I'm sorry for falling for her and making you upset." he said as he walked in. "Look I didn't even know you liked her until after we kissed the first time." I looked at him coldly.

"So I did smell blood." He looked down.

"After I kissed her lip was bleeding a bit so ya." I sighed. "Dude look I didn't realize you liked her until after. I swear. Look I'm sorry okay." he sighed looking upset himself. "If you're that mad I'll break it off. I can handle her hating me, but not you." He said looking at me. "Your my little brother and I don't want you to hate me." I sighed.

"Stevie she likes you not me. I can't do anything about that. Plus it was more of a crush." I said and he crossed his arms. I sighed. "Okay so maybe it wasn't, but she likes you and I couldn't stand it if she gets upset because I till you to dump her. Just don't hurt her okay." He nod.

"Of course." I sighed.

"I'll be fine. Okay. I just don't want you really see it all until after I feel better." he nod and looked down.

"Of course I get it. I should go... but see ya okay." I nod and he walked out.

(Steven's pov)

I was in the library sitting in some corner behind many bookshelves with Talia. "Stop." She giggled softly as I moved my fingers up her side. "It tickles." I laugh and kissed her.

"Hmmm... I wonder what can make you moan some more."

"Stevie." She said push me back blushing. I smiled. I get called Stevie a lot, but I love it even more when she calls me it. I lay her down kissing her.

"Awww but you taste so good. I want to taste more." I said moving my lips down her stomach. She gasped as I neared her waist.

"Stevie." She said sounding nervous. I smiled.

"Don't worry." i said unbuckling her pants making her turn red. "I'll be gentle." She blushed more.

"Steven." I frown.

"What happened to Stevie I like when you call me that." She blushed more.

"Someone can catch us and-

"Talia no one comes over to this section except my father, but-" Her face turned to horror and I laughed. "But he's off in the southern part talking to some people. He won't be back until tomorrow." She looked away. "babe." I said turning her head to me and she sighed.

"I hate when you look at me like that." I smiled.

"And which way is that?" I asked sliding her jeans down. She blushed.

"The 'cute shy boy whose turning horny' look." I laugh.

"Well I sure am horny." I said placing kisses up her leg. She moan as I came near and near to her wet center. She was practically panting when I looped my finger into her underwear hitting her center on accident.

"Stevie." I smirked.

"Say my name again Tal and maybe I will stop." She blushed, but she never said my name. I raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm... do you no longer wish me to stop." She blushed even more red than my hair.

"Just shut up." She mumbled and I smiled.

"Okay... so just to make sure... you don't want me to do this?" I asked as I slipped a finger into her. She gasped and moaned her face bright red. "Hmmm... you do?" I asked and slid her underwear down with one hand and pulled my finger out slowly.

"No don't." I paused and looked over at her red face.

"What?" I asked and she blushed more. "Come on I can't stop until you tell me what to stop." She turned even redder. Then she said one sentence that mad my eyes grow golden.

"Fuck me." She said quietly. My eyes turned straight to gold.

"Your fucken killing me." I whispered and ripped my shirt off. She blushed and sat up helping me. I threw over to wear her jeans and underwear laid. She pulled her shirt off slowly and teasingly. "Babe don't tease a horny Vampire it never ends well." i said warningly my fangs popping out. She froze. "babe I'm serious no teasing. I can't control what i do if you make me any more horny." She nods and takes her shirt and bra off. I pulled my pants off no longer able to wait. I finish undressing and look at her. "Is your..."

"No." She said and I looked away. "Is it yours?" She asked crossing her arms. I sighed.

"No... fine we both lose." I said and start to kiss her and I slowly and carefully enter her. She gasped her walls slamming down on me. i groan. "God your so tight." She frown.

"Is that bad?" I shook my head and whispered in my ear.

"No I love tight... just don't want to hurt you." i said and waited until her walls weren't as tight and started moving. She gasped and moaned as I went faster. Losing control I went as fast as I could hitting her special spot. She moaned and gasped digging her nails into my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist panting. I went faster and harder.

"Oh god Stevie." She moaned and I smiled.

"Just keep it down because they might hear us." She nod and kept quiet and soon her legs started to shake. "Honey just let it go if you have to." She shook her head.

"I want to wait for you." She whispered silently. I sighed. I nod and she moved her hands to my dick rubbing as I pumped.

"Oh crap." I said moaning and soon I put my hand onto the ground and groan. Unable to hold back she cam and right on time with mine. Her whole body shook as did mine. She cam hard and fast tears coming to her eyes. I wiped them away and when finished we laid down her head on my chest. "You okay?"

"Ya... I just... that was intense." I nod.

"Ya it was. I don't think either of us cam so hard in our lives." She nod and kissed me.

"Steven?" I frown.

"Why must you get all serious on me now?" She sighed.

"Because I want to tell you something." i frown.

"What is it?"

"I love you." I looked over at her worried and unsure face. I smiled widely.

"I love you too." I said and kissed her. "God we need to get up and head back before my mother worries." I saw her fear of that and got up and got dressed fast. I laughed and did too.


	6. Ch 6: Withdrawls & (Author Pleadings)

(Talia's pov)

I walked into the library and saw Steven surrounded by text books. It has been 2 weeks since we started to date and those weeks were amazing... now as the winter actually comes around he is busier than ever. "Hey." I said sliding into his lap, my legs dangling on the am of the chai, an my arms around Steven's neck.

"Babe come on I'm trying to work." He said pushing my legs off the chair and forcing me off his lap and he moved closer to the table going back to work. I looked at him sadly.

"But Steven it's been a week since we just hang out."

"We hung out last-

"Sex is not just hanging out." I whined." All we do is sex or you work. Come on take a break. Talk to me. pay attention to me." Nothing. He just looked at down at a piece of paper confused. I groaned. "Sometimes I really hate you." I muttered and walked out.

"Sorry babe what were you saying?" He asked, but I had already stomped out.

"All the guys were busy. Moona forced Luna shopping, asking if I wanted to go. Oh no I have a boyfriend I can hang out with. Ya well fuck that brain not going to happen. I was alone and bored. So what does bored people do they get desperate." I said and looked over at Arebic. He sighed.

"So you came into my office groaning because Steven is too busy to pay any attention to you." I nod annoyed. He rolled his eyes. "He's a keeper they work often." I sighed.

"Ya, but you still have time for your wife right?" I asked as she just so happenly walks in.

"Of course sweety what got you all upset."

"Steven has been too busy to even acknowledge that I existed." I said with an extra pout.

"Well... sorry sweety he's busy... but..." She looked conflicted. "How about you help me with my planting." Both Arebic and I looked at her shocked. "What have you seen out family. They are anything, but careful. I trust her." She said and took my hand come on sweety you can help." I smiled and walked out with her.

She told me how to do it and I found it very easy. I put a small amount of dirt is a put after putting the planet in. Then some fertilizer and wala done. "Hmm your very good at this." She said to me and I smiled. "It maybe because of your witch blood." I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's sure a lot more fun then you make it out to be." I said smiling softly. She laughed and we went back to planting. We spent all afternoon there... until Steven ruined it.

"Hey... what you doing?" Steven asked as he saw his mother and I planting. Lilly smiled.

"She is helping me plant and she is great." She said smiling. I giggled and plant another flower and put it on the shelf.

"Um... okay. So look Tal I'm done with work if you want to-

"No thanks." I said causing them to look at me. I looked up. "I'm having too much fun to just now fit into your busy schedule." Lilly just smiled and went back to planting to stay out of it.

"Your the one who said-

"And your the one whose been to busy. Think of it this way now you don't have to hang out with me you can get ahead of what you have to do tomorrow." I said and went back to my rose. He sighed.

"Look sweety -"

"It's fine Steven go ahead I no longer care. I found a new hobby to keep me busy." I said and put the fertilizer in it. Lilly smiled.

"Well you are a lot better than my other children. You can help me out whenever." I smiled and Drake gave her the 'mom shut up and tell her you don't want her here' and Lilly just shook her head.

"Honey she can do what she wants you don't own her." She said and handed me another flower to plot.

"Thanks." I said smiling. He sighed.

"Babe I-

"DSteven I'm fine with just doing this. If your tired then go away and go to bed. I'll see you later." I said and he just sighed and turned walking away.

"You don't actually love doing this right?" Lilly asked and I sighed.

"It's fun and all, but I can't see myself doing this everyday like you, it takes a lot amount of freedom and fun to do this. I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine." I said smiling and finished the flower putting it on the shelf.

I walked up to my room an hour later and saw him on the bed throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. I rolled my eyes. "Bord?" he nod sighing. "Ya so now you know what I go through whenever work is more important to you than me." He sat up shocked.

"Babe work isn't as important to me as you. I just have to get it done, but I like you a lot and you mean the world to me." I crossed my arms.

"Wrong L word." He looked at me shocked.

"Oh." He said and walked over to me pushing me against the wall. "Okay well how abut this I love you so much and I have to work hard because it's my job, but you have no idea how much I would just love to skip it for a day and just stay in bed with you snuggled up and just telling stories." I smiled pushing his sweaty long red hair from his face. "I miss you so much." He said kissing me softly. "I just can't spend every minute with you and trust me it kills." he said sighing. "I love you so much." He said looking down at me with his big blue eyes.

"I love you too" I said kissing him back. "And I'm sorry... come on you need a shower." I said sexily causing him to groan.

"I may need a cold one." He said and I kiss him deeply.

"Nope a nice warm shower with your hot girlfriend rubbing up against you." I whispered in his ear and I heard him whimper.

"Second thought I'll need a freezing shower." I laughed and pulled him into the shower.

* * *

_Please guys. I need reviews. I hate not getting any reviews. So please if you want another ch then please review. Please with sexy vampires and werewolves on top._


	7. author note VERY IMPORTANT READ IT!

This is a very important author note. If you look on my page I have many Vamphala books right now and I thought I should give you the book order for the Vamphala series.

Here is the order.

1 Vamphala

1 1/2- Vamphala: The O' Finnegan Clan

2 Vamphala: New Girl

You can read the 3rd book at any time. You can read it before the others or not, because it's more a spin off of the original series. I'm writing three of them now all together. I have a few chs of book 1, a few of book 1 1/2, and a bit of book 3. I won't do book 2 until 1 and 1 1\2 is done, but read 3 whenever you want it doesn't totally matter when you read that one as much as with all the others. I just thought I should clearify it for you. I'll update as much as I can, but please Review it helps me get inspired to write. Any comments or concerns you have in my books so far just write a quick review and I'll take them in as concentration. Okay. Remember I love all who reads my stories and you make me a better writer so thank you. I'm writing for all of you.


End file.
